This disclosure relates generally to rescue hoists. More particularly, this disclosure relates to self-homing hook assemblies on rescue hoists.
Rescue hoists deploy and retrieve a cable to hoist persons or cargo. A motor and gear train cause a cable drum to rotate to deploy and retrieve the cable. A hook assembly is attached to an end of the cable extending from the rescue hoist. The hook assembly can attach to the person or cargo to connect the person or cargo to the cable. When the rescue hoist is not in operation, the hook assembly should be placed in a homed position. In the homed position, the hook assembly abuts the rescue hoist, and the cable is put in tension, which acts against the cable drum to hold the cable drum in place and prevent movement that can be caused by system vibrations. If the hook assembly is not returned to the homed position, the cable is not placed in tension and damage can occur to the rescue hoist due to system vibrations and aerodynamic loading.